Alone with Tak
by Wolves-Pack07
Summary: Tak is back for Zim, but wants something but what? Read and find out. Rated M for one very good reason.


Alone with Tak

I owe nothing of this except the idea.

Zim's POV

It has been a full year since she came back. You all know who I'm talking about. Tak, she came back a year ago and I know it about revenge. I know she plan something because after see came back I have been feeling weird this full months. She also has been acting weird around me. At least that what I thought.

At first she smiled at me every time I made eye contact with her. She also did give me more weird looks like eyeing me. A month later it got weirder like she saves and defended me from the Dib human. Sometimes she even kicks his ass for me. Finally just five months ago she began to touch me. I mean it! She would kiss me hug or at lunch or group time in class move her finger up and down my lags.

Ever since then I've been feeling weird inside me every time she is near me. I thought this was all her doing but I didn't find out what been going on until four months ago…

Four Months ago:

It was a normal human Earth day. Will normal for the past months. I walk in to the school until I heard a very annoying scram._ "Looks like the Dib human try to attack me and Tak must have got to him before he got chance to get me."_ I thought to myself. I slowly made my way to class and to my desk. Not soon after Tak came in and then fallow by Dib. _"Look like Dib really had it in for him since he was completely beaten up with scars on his face and black marks and I mean it dark black not purple." _I though.

The days went on normal as before until recuse time. I sat there at my table staring at the "food" on the plate. Tak came and sat next to me, holding a green apple in her hand. She took a bite and eats it and whisper, "I wonder what else is here that's green and sweet." And she slowly licks her tough up and down my check and her finger up and down my lag. "Look like I found what I am looking for." She said.

"_My chest it's burns."_ I thought, _"What she up to? What is this?_ Why are you doing this?" I said the last one a little too out of my mind.

She looks at me and an evil and naughty grin. "Don't you know what time it is on Irk?" She said. I nodded "no". Her grin got bigger and said, "You'll see my Irken." With that the bell rang and I ran to class leveeing her behind.

The rest of the period I was thinking of what day it was on Irk. I keep thinking in till I heard the principle talk though the intercom, "Listen up you little brats everyone in the school except for Zim and Tak are to go to a filed trap to the ghost town in the Desert for the rest of the school after lunch." I think this must be the rest of Tak's plan. "For the two remanding you will stay in your home room by yourselves until everyone comes back. That is all."

The time had come. When lunch ended everyone left and I was to go to Ms. Bitters. Tak was already siting in class. Ms. Bitters told use what to do and the rules and such. When she left, Tak got on top of my table but that not what got me. She was wearing new clothes. It was a black Irken jacket and under it was a white tank top that will make any Irken surrender and with a very short skirt.

"Did you change your clothes?" I said. Tak might have picked up on my new tone since the clothes were very reviling.

"Yes. Do you like them?" She said with that same naughty grin as earlier. She starts to come closer to me and said, "I chose it for you and you only."

"_My chest, not again what happening to me." _I though as I hold on to my chest and fall to the ground. This time Tak was very worry at what was just happening to me. _"I've only felt like this when I…" _ I slowly remember what day it is.

"I get it." I slowly got up but I slowly got an evil smile. I then notice Tak was interested to what I have to say. "It the mating session is it not?"

A big smile came over her face like when an Earth child gets what it wants. "So you do know what I want right?" she slowly sit on top of the desk, "because I heard you really know what you're doing when it comes to this."

"_Heard! Oh she must mean my other mates. Man females really like to tell each other everything." _I thought.

"You mean Tenn, Zee, and Zoë. They told you about me." I said. (A/N: the third name is a mistake and I can't fix it. just letting you all know.)

She gave me a nod and said the two words I think she wanted to say to me all this time, "Fuck me!"

She then turned around, pulled her skirt up around her waist, revealing her smooth, tight ass to me. No panties. She bent over the desk and look at me.

"C'mon! get over here and slip that thing into my clit! You won't believe how hot and wet I am right now." She said so needy.

I stood there with a stupid look on my face. I didn't know what to do. Until…

"C'monnnnnn," she moaned. "What are you waiting for? Get over here and fuck me. No one's going to know. Do you need more? Okay, here!"

She turned around and slipped out of her shirt and jacket to reveal a black bra. Quickly she reached around and unhooked it and tossed it across the room. She stood there with her skirt bunched up around her waist, topless, urging me to take her. She reached up and cupped her breasts, offering them to me.

"You'd better come over here now. I'm not going to offer myself like this to anyone else," she told me.

"Nawwww," I teased. "I'm going to need to see more than that. Lose the skirt."

She quickly twisted it around to find the zipper, undid it, and slid the skirt off. There, in the class stood my x-enemy, totally naked and begging to be fucked. I decided to have a little fun with this to see how far she would go.

"Sit on my seat," I told her as I walked slowly towards her.

I was incredibly hard as she did my bidding. She sat there naked on my desk, her breast resting on the desk. They were a perfect pair, just full enough to fill my hands. Her nipples were a light green circle. Her legs were spread so wide underneath the desktop that I could see the engorged lips of her clit. "Hum, this is like the time back at the academy." I thought.

I unzipped my pants as I walked toward her. When I was standing in the aisle next to her, I pulled my hard partner out of my pants and offered it to her. She turned her head upwards, put her right hand around the base, and pulled it to her face, sliding it in past her lips.

The craziness of the whole thing nearly had me to blow in her mouth right then, but I let her suck me for about five more minutes before pulling away.

"You're insane, you know that?" I asked her. "You're in the classroom totally naked. Your clothes are strewn all over the room. If someone walked in right now, there's no way you could cover yourself."

"I know… isn't wild?" she said with a wicked smile. Then she slide out of the desk and crawled up on crawled up on the top of it and spread her legs wide. She looked at me and said, "Will you please fuck me?"

I stepped forward and she reached down, grabbing my partner and positioning it at her clit. I moved forward and pushed myself past her lips. She was right I can't believe how hot and wet she was.

"Oh, yeah!" she moaned as I began thrusting her. Her legs rose up and wrapped lightly around my back. I've never had a female meet my thrusts with such return force. We were practically slamming into each other.

After being sucked, and the excitement of the situation I felt myself approaching orgasm. I didn't want to spoil it for her, so I quickly stopped, yet remained deep inside of her. Tak milked and squeezed me with her muscles. I didn't dare move her hips. Instead, I reached down between us and began stroking her clit with my fingers. That did it.

Tak let loose with a guttural animal cry of passion: "Wunnnngggghhhhh!" she came so violently that lost our connection. Her pelvis rocked back and forth so fast that I couldn't hold back anymore.

I pulled out of her and slammed forward against her clit. She was hot and slick and I pushed myself up and down her lips. Each of my upward thrusts pushed first the head of my… will you know and then the shaft across her clit. This movement just kept her cumming and cumming again and again.

I finally exploded in her, I forced so hard against her that really forced my seeds out of me. Like an eruption, I splashed her belly and breast with it. She reached out and spread it all over her.

I back away and put my partner back in my pants. Tak lay their across my desk, cover in my seed. She looked at me and said, "Your even better then I imagine." And she slowly fell asleep.

I thought of capturing the moment. So I reach out of my pak and grabbed and took a pitcher. But when I did Tak open her eyes after the first flash. I was so busted, but she just gave me a lazy smile.

"So… you like to take pictures?" she asked. That how it started. Everyday once or twice we made love all most everywhere. We also made a new partnership together. We will never argali again. "Oh, one more thing… VICTORY!"

Hoped you like it and review on how I did.


End file.
